


short stories // bts //

by teamkimseokjin



Category: Bangtan, bts
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Kinky sex, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omegaverse, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Short Stories, Smut, bangtanboys, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamkimseokjin/pseuds/teamkimseokjin
Summary: one shots (or short chapters) of various ships from bts.normally these stories are just stories i don't want to create a whole series of.these one-shots are the 'dumping grounds' of ideas that i feel that won't make it in my stories.will give short summary on each stories and the ships included.i also write on wattpad;@boiledcabbagedmostly namjin, occasionally writes other ships too





	1. namjin: "i don't like you too, you know?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as namjoon and jin's parents merged companies, namjoon and jin's parents arranged a marriage for them hoping to get an alpha heir to continue their business in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings:  
> self-harm
> 
> rough idea:  
> omegaverse; arranged marriage; typical "alpha hates omega" situation; typical "omega loves someone else" situation

pt.1

~jin~  
i'm an omega. both my parents are alphas but unfortunately i was born an omega.. my parents continued to love me but they sometimes fight because i'm always 'lacking' something.

now, i have a huge rock on my finger and i'm married to the famous, kim namjoon. 

our parents have agreed to an arranged marriage for the both of us apparently we have the genes to make a perfect 'A' star kid, a kid where everyone will be jealous of, a kid where he will take over the world kind.

even though both of our parents like each other, they are rivals, but korean people, are nice due to their culture so they're pretty much okay with each other. plus they bought a land and built us a mansion for me and namjoon to live in with a pool at the back and a nice park for us.

but of course, namjoon who's raised in an all alpha family like me, dislikes omegas and sees them as a 'baby making machine' and we're in the lowest class.

apparently omegas are supposed to have heats but, i haven't had mine, not even once because my parents have been suppressing it for as long as i lived, now i'm not on any suppressors, i've been warned that it will come anytime now. my personal butler slash security slash everything, yoongi, was standing beside me and i looked at him and asked "how does a heat feels like yoongi?" yoongi's a beta, normally betas are the middle class people so they're stuck to office jobs but majority of the betas serves rich alpha families like mine and namjoon. he shrugged and replied "i don't know jin.. but i've been educated on how it will look like" i sighed and stared into the blue skies with my head resting on my hand.

"ah you need to go out soon seokjin.." "hm? where am i going?" "to celebrate your monthly anniversary with namjoon, at cordon bleu restaurant, remember?" "ah.. but does he want to go?" "he has to, both your parents arranges this every month plus, the media looks forward to this every month" i rubbed the back of my neck and my door was knocked, hoseok, namjoon's personal butler came in and said "namjoon will be ready soon, he's sent me here to tell you that he's going first and to meet him at the restaurant" i thanked hoseok and went to get ready. "he can't even come and tell me that himself.. are we really married yoongi?" yoongi just smiled and replied "it takes time jin.." i sighed and wore my suit for the occasion and wore both the wedding ring and the engagement ring.

i walked out of my room and went into the car.

yoongi was with me and he assured me "don't worry seokjin, tonight's a little special" "special as in how?" he chuckled and replied "you'll see"

we finally reached our destination and namjoon was already there, standing and smiling while holding a bouquet of colourful roses "that's the special tonight?" i asked and he nodded "yup, this month's roses" i looked out and there were people already there taking pictures of us and as the car stopped, he opened the door for me and helped me out, don't worry, he never does this, it's all for the media. as i got out he smiled at me and said the same line every month "you look stunning" i just smiled and thanked him and he will next give me a peck on the cheek, he gave me a peck on the cheek and passed me the bouquet of roses, i thanked him and we went into the restaurant.

trust me, it's all for show, you can't feel any emotion at all.

while we were in the lift, i looked at the roses and smelt them, they smell really good. i hugged them and we were shown to our table

the waiters took away my roses and placed them in a vase and placed them beside us. i looked at the menu and it was all meat.. gosh i hate meat so much..

i frowned a little and namjoon noticed and he called the waiter and he whispered something into his ear and shortly after i was presented to another menu, a seafood menu.. i was more relieved and thank the waiter.

as we were served dish by dish, we ate in silence, every month. well, this actually feels better than the previous months, namjoon probably loves meat, every month we come here, he always eats meat and i've to eat with him because the chef prepares them all together. and i end up not eating the whole thing because meat tastes gross and grimey.

when we were done, namjoon held the flowers for me and we went into the car together. i took them from him and started stroking the flower petals. "you're embarrassing me" i looked at him, shocked "what? what did i do?" he undid his tie and was looking out the window, his reflection showed that he was pissed "throwing a fucking fit when eating meat, i had to ask the chef to change the menu for you and he had to create a new one for your fucking picky ass. it was so hard to tell him that you hate meat without offending him and his cooking skills" ah, this is the namjoon i know, swearing and scolding me. i looked down at the flowers, looks like it's still all a fake huh? all that smiling and helping me open the car door to kissing my cheek and complimenting me.. huh.. not like i will ever get that treatment from him, because in his eyes i'm the 'filthy omega'

"i'm sorry.. i'm not really a meat eater.. i really tried to force myself and eat it.." "at least act like you like it! you barely even touch a piece and you say you're done! how do i answer the chef when he sees unfinished food?!" i nodded and apologised "s-sorry.." and he continued scolding me while i just stared at the flowers, the beautiful colourful flowers.. the flowers that are starting to look kinda blurry.. oh no i'm tearing up, i've to do something about it before he gets even more angrier.

i rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. then namjoon immediately stopped talking, i sighed in relief silently and continued admiring the flowers.

~namjoon~  
"why does he cry every goddamn day?"

"i mean, is he that weak? it's pathetic if you ask me, don't you agree hoseok?" hoseok who is my butler since young sighed and shook his head "master.. seokjin is human too.. he has feelings" "pfft he's living the life, he doesn't have to work and he can do everything! what can he cry about?" "master i ask that you understand a little" "whatever, he's a nuisance if you ask me, i've never seen someone look at flowers so tenderly in my entire life, it's gross" hoseok chuckled "i bet if he had kids, he'll be a great mom" "do you want me to fire you?" he chuckled again "no master"

i went to peek at jin, i've been 'observing' jin for a while now, for the past few weeks i guess, i don't know how long has it been since me standing by his door and hearing him talk or seeing him stand by the balcony and staring into the skies.

"ah, mom.. yes i enjoyed myself today.. namjoon treated me to really good food today" i eavesdropped a little on his conversation "yea, he even gave me flowers, it was nice of him... ah children? not yet mum, i still want to enjoy my life with him first before having kids, and it's too fast anyways... haha no.. namjoon has been busy these days and coming home late to even do anything with me.. hm? huh? wait no mum you don't have to! wait, but i don't want kids yet!" he was getting agitated and then i heard him make an annoyed groan "hello? mum? are you there?.. crap.. i messed up" i heard a thud and him sighing. then i heard rustling and him talking again, this time he sounds happier.

"well, let's put you in a nice cool corner~ grow bigger alright~" and after that i heard his bathroom door close and the water running.

and as i left his room i heard him shout "what the?! where's my favourite soap!? argh! min yoongi!!" 

i smiled cheekily to myself, he talks to flowers too huh? and i turned back to walk back to my room, while laughing to myself, children huh?.. seokjin will really make a great mom if we ever have kids..

wait, what? namjoon this is not you.

must be the alcohol getting into me.

///////

what are you doing namjoon? is this how you want things to go down?

but he smells so good, his facial expression too.. it's so lewd.

control yourself, this is not you, going down on an omega who's in heat, you'll be the lowest of the lowest.

i looked at seokjin and threw him back on the ground and he was panting. i groaned and carried him up. he automatically grabbed onto me and was breathing hard into my neck, is this his first time going into heat?

i went inside his room and placed him on his own bed. he smells really good.. fuck no! i need to call his doctor.

i left his room and dialled the doctor, he came in a matter of seconds. i hid in my room, trying to forget that smell, that sweet sweet smell.. bloody idiot who doesn't know when his heat comes and goes.. did he trigger it on purpose?

~jin~  
i woke up the next day in my room with a bad headache.. i sat up and there was a nurse beside me, writing things on her pin board, so i asked her "did something happen yesterday?" she smiled and placed down her board "you went into heat yesterday evening and your husband called the doctor" "ah i see.. thank you.." "should i let your husband know that you're awake?" i immediately shook my head "no!" she got startled by me shouting then i apologised "s-sorry i mean, i don't want to disturb him, he's a busy man" i chuckled nervously and she smiled "of course, but i will inform him of your awakening" i thanked her and she left the room, then yoongi came in and he was holding a tray of food.

"yoongi- i" "don't speak seokjin.. it's fine, i'm here now" he sat beside me and i hugged him, even though he hates it but he hugged me back.

/////

~namjoon~  
days have passed since that omega had his heat. i heard he was prescribed suppressors and he gets visits by the doctor quite frequently this week.

i sighed.

his scent was so good, i can never forget that smell.

fucking omegas..

my stomach rumbled, i think i better eat, my mind's going crazy. i went down to the dining area and saw seokjin sitting there eating his meal, he looked up and smiled "good morning" i just nodded and sat down and he continued eating while reading his book, i looked at him for awhile.

"namjoon, i uh" he coughed "hm what is it?" i asked and his ears were getting red, he rubbed the back of his neck and he finally said "thank you for calling the doctor.." i sat back into my chair, took a deep breath and replied "it's fine" he smiled and replied "thank you namjoon, i really appreciate it" i smiled a little and rubbed the back of my neck a little.

"argh.. next time control your heat" he nodded "i will, sorry for the inconvenience" and we ate in silent.

jin left the table first, i looked and saw he didn't even finish his breakfast, it was half eaten so i signalled the maid and asked "does jin always not finish his food?" she nodded "yes sir.. it's been quite a long time now.." i nodded and signalled her away.

a long time now huh?

/////

~hoseok~  
i was walking namjoonie's dog, monie in the late night and saw a familiar figure strolling too, i jogged to his side and peeked at his face "hello- oh!" seokjinnie was crying.. he got startled and quickly wiped his face "oh no.. are you crying master?" he laughed and continued rubbing his tears away "n-no.. i'm not anymore.." we sat down on the bench and he was still sniffling "are you better now master?" i asked and he nodded "are you unhappy here master?" i asked, softly.

he nodded subtly and he was tearing up again.

"i'm sorry.." i apologised to him and he laughed "why are you apologising to me? it's not your fault.." "i wish i can help but.. namjoon doesn't listens to me" he smiled and looked down on his lap "i assume he doesn't too" we both laughed and i asked him "what was your life before coming here master?" he hummed and looked up at the sky and took a pause "my life? well.. i was engaged to another guy, he was an alpha too and he was.. different.. i miss him hoseok, i really do.. and i can't see him or meet him without troubling everyone around me.." "you two were engaged huh..? it must've been tough to suddenly break it" he nodded and was crying again "w-we were about to get married too.. u-until my parents stopped us, he's nice, handsome and really gentle with me, i really love him.." and he cried.

i just patted his back and looked at him worryingly.

"b-but i'm trying to move on from him, i can't keep thinking about someone else when i'm married to namjoon.. it's cheating" he said out, i nodded and replied "i hope you can find happiness here again seokjin.. and i'm sorry once again.." he shook his head and we sat there for awhile longer.

~jin~  
hoseok saw me into my room and he wished me goodnight. i smiled weakly and closed my door.

i sighed.

i want to end all this.. i want to end this suffering, this torture, i want to die.. i don't want to be with namjoon anymore, i want to go back to you ken.

"i love you jin" ken said to me, i was in his arms and i looked up at him "why are you suddenly telling me this?" he raised his brow "don't i say it enough?" i laughed and gave him a kiss on his lips and hummed "not enough~" he chuckled and kept repeating the same 'i love yous' and kissing me, making me giggle.

"if in this life i can't be with you, i would rather be reborn and be with you again. i'll see you in our next life ken where i'm not an omega and you're not an alpha, i hope where we are in the future, we can be free. i'm sorry i'm doing this but i can't wait to be in your arms again" 

and i did the deed.

~yoongi~  
i was in the kitchen preparing jin's medication and i saw hoseok entering from the living room. "you're not resting?" i asked and he jumped "you're still here?" i nodded "yeah, i've to give medication to seokjin" "a-ah.. oh.." "did something happen hoseok? to seokjin i mean?" he rubbed the back of his neck and he's obviously frustrated. "how do i say this.." i looked at him and waited for an answer "i bumped into seokjin just now and he was crying.." i widened my eyes "i assume you didn't know too?" i shook my head and my jaw dropped "i better go and check on him then" he nodded "me too, he doesn't seem that good when i saw him into his room"

we went up together and i knocked on his door "seokjin? it's yoongi, it's time to eat your medicine" silence.

i knocked again and there was no response.

"maybe we should go in" hoseok suggested and i agreed, we went in and he wasn't on his bed. we checked his wardrobe and he wasn't there too, the balcony, empty.

"i have a bad feeling hoseok.." he looked perplexed and i looked at the bathroom door, it was closed. i immediately went to the door and as i tried to open the door "he locked the door! seokjin?! master! are you bathing?" silence.

"please answer me seokjin! if not i'm coming in!" there was no response, no.. did he really?

i tried to open the door by banging onto it but it wasn't budging, then i felt a light shove and hoseok said "i'll help you" and he kicked the door open with three kicks.

i rushed in and-

"no! jin!" i rushed over to his side and i heard hoseok's gasp, i tried to slap him awake and shake him, the smell of blood was strong and it was making me nauseous.

"call an ambulance!" i shouted.

my whole body was shaking, seokjin.. n-n-no!

i checked his pulse and he was still alive, it was weak but it's better than nothing. i pulled him out of the tub and placed a towel over his bleeding wrist and pressed it.

"seokjin.. don't die on me! don't die yet!" i shouted at him. his body was getting more pale and his breathing was getting weaker "seokjin! no! baby!"

//////

~jin~  
is this how heaven feels like? because it feels too comfortable.

i opened my eyes, hoping to see jesus but instead i saw yoongi standing at the corner of the room, i teared up and i asked "am i not dead..?" 

he came over to me and hugged me, tight.

"don't ever do that kind of things please! you scared me" he said to me as he cried into me. "i'm sorry yoongi.. i-i-i didn't know what i was thinking.." "jin.."

"i miss ken.." i cried out.

——————————————————


	2. A Christmas Tradition // Namjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How namjin celebrates christmas.
> 
> no warnings, just a little smut

~jin~  
i was sitting on the sofa, hugging my alpaca soft toy while watching the tv, i was watching a cooking show too, it was making me kinda hungry to be honest..

while i was watching, namjoon came from behind and asked "what are you doing baby?" "watching television, what were you doing?" he hummed and whistled "something~" he sang and i watched him disappear into the kitchen.

it's going to be christmas soon so a small part of me is expecting something from namjoon but then again, we don't really celebrate christmas, we just go out and try to date but everything's either closed or packed with people so we will eventually book a nice hotel and have sex all night long and the next morning we would do the breakfast buffet cause, damn their breakfast menu.. is delicious.

i found namjoon suspicious so i went to follow him into the kitchen, to make myself less suspicious, i went behind him and hugged him "are you hungry? cause i am" "yeah i can eat, if you need help just tell me" i hummed and looked around the kitchen "actually joon.. i'm not that hungry now" "oh? why?" i forgot he doesn't take hints that well "i want to have sex with you" he got taken aback and he replied "s-sure jin, here?" "anywhere" i wrapped my arms around his neck and we started making out in the kitchen, he carried me up and placed me on the counter.

then namjoon stopped abruptly.

"okay jin.. i'm not stupid, i've been with you for over five years" he said and.. shit he got me.

"if you're wondering about your christmas present, you'll know when we go to our favourite hotel hm?" he said and he kissed my cheek "but before that, i wanna give you something, i was trying to wrap it nicely for you but.. okay i tried jin" then before he left me alone on the counter, he turned back "don't follow me jin just sit here and wait for me" i nodded and sat on the counter waiting for him and he came back running with a gift in his hands. he passed me the box and he hugged me while i opened it, he was resting his head on my shoulders while his arms were wrapped around my waist.

i opened it and it was a watch, an expensive one, it was pink in colour and he kissed my cheek "this is your early christmas gift, we have matching watches, see" he showed me his wrist and yeah it was the same, just different colour.

he helped me wear the watch and he was smiling like a cutie, i hugged him and kissed his lips "thank you namjoon~" he kissed me back and asked "do you like it?" i looked at our watches together and i nodded "i love it" i kissed him again on his lips and i hugged him even tighter and i was getting emotional.

"even though every year i give you a gift, you always cry" namjoon said to me and i shook my head "i'm not.. crying" he tried to turn and look at me but i purposely avoided him and he patted my back "i love you jin" "i l-love you too namjoon" and i buried my face into his neck.

eventually when i calmed down, i was sitting on namjoon's lap in the living room while watching television then i looked at him "why don't you ever ask me whether i got you a present?" he chuckled "honestly.. i don't know.." "you never noticed?" he shook his head "i couldn't be bothered, cause i'm happy when you're happy plus i like seeing you happy so i guess i put in too much thought into your gift i never thought of mine" i puffed my cheeks.. i started feeling guilty for receiving gifts these past years and i never gave him one.

"but don't worry baby about giving back to me, you're a good enough gift" and he kissed my cheek "plus we just recently started this hotel thing during chrismas and that's good enough for me" "you dirty dirty old man" "what? i like you and your body" he chuckled and i just kissed him on the lips, he placed emphasis on the word body.

//////

~namjoon~  
i made a request for the room we're going later at night that they decorate it with christmas-y decorations and if possible, a tree, i mean we're paying good money for the room cause it's a good view and it's a good room too.

jin doesn't know i made such request so it's going to be a surprise for him and for me too, it's the first time i'm doing this for him.

we managed to reach the hotel without humping each other.

i helped with jin's bag as he hugged his soft toy alpaca to the lobby.

we managed to check in early and i didn't pay a thing, guess we passed the early check in thing and we managed to reach our room like civilised human beings, once the door opened, the room was beautifully decorated and lit for christmas. i was impressed with the decoration and they even have a mini christmas tree in our room.

jin was starstruck, he looked happy and satisfied with the room. he kept taking pictures and even abandoned his alpaca toy, which is rare. i was behind him when he was all over the mini tree, i loved seeing him so happy.

he turned behind to look at me and his eyes were glittering.

"i love the decorations namjoonie!" he said with excitement and i smiled and came over to hug him "i called the hotel and asked them to decorate it for us, because i know you like this kind of things" he nodded and he gave me a kiss on the lips.

"oh wait namjoon can you sit on the bed for awhile? i.. i felt bad for not.. giving you a gift so i decided to do something last minute" jin said shyly, his ears were turning red and i was already curious "sure darling" "close your eyes alright!" he scolded me shyly and i nodded, i closed my eyes with my hands and waited for him.

~jin~  
i tied a bow around my neck like a christmas gift and wore a reindeer headband with only a red laced panties that was in my drawer along with red thigh highed stockings.

then i came out of the bathroom and namjoon had his palms on his eyes like he was told.

"you done baby? may i open my eyes now?" he asked and i walked over to him and replied "not yet joonie" and i got ontop of him and straddled across his lap "oh.. jin, you're teasing me now" lastly, i wrapped my arms around his neck and i said "done.. you can open your eyes now" he removed his hands and he looked at me.

his eyes traveled down and i was worried he didn't like me dressing up for him so i asked "d-do you like it?" he started smiling and that smile.. worries me a little.

"i love everything about it" then he tugged on the bow i made that was around my neck "so.. you're my gift for christmas?" i nodded and he pulled on the antlers of the headband "you're innovative" i smiled and he kissed my lips.

"i like this gift very much baby" "i know you do namjoon" i replied with a little seduction. his hands were all over my naked torso and he even slid his hand into the laced socks, he was humming at everything he touched.

"you're so sexy jin" namjoon kept repeating that when his palms ran down my waist to my thighs.

we started making out and i could feel him getting hard, he must really like this outfit.

he started biting my neck, leaving bruises on me as he tugged on my underwear, jesus he's being rough today i moaned at his bites as i took out all his clothes leaving only his underwear which i plan to tease him.

i pulled away from him and i caressed his cheek, he looked at me, confused and i pushed him down onto the mattress and i looked at him as i started stroking him through his underwear, he groaned and he wanted to touch me but i didn't allow him to so he complained "are you serious jin?" i nodded "yeah, let me have some fun with you joon" "you're a terrible human being, but i still love you" i chuckled and i started rubbing myself on his length through his boxers.

he looked at me as he rested his palms behind his head, he looked uncomfortable, he kept groaning and moaning softly as i rubbed myself on him.

i managed to maintain eye contact with him and he kept looking away from me, i guess so he wouldn't ejaculate so i grabbed his chin and turned it to face me "what is it joon? don't want to look at me anymore? gonna cum?" he smirked "tch.. you're underestimating me" then he laid back comfortably "you'll regret teasing me baby" and i felt him poking at my hole already and i moaned a little he said while looking at me "my baby's a mess, a real hot mess" and he started touching my front through the thin material of the lace, he's taking advantage of me, no i cannot let him win me.

i held in my moans and i just started stroking him with my fingers but all i could feel is his size poking me, namjoon did me dirty by pulling down my undies to touch me "hey! that's cheating!" i said and he hummed in response and continued touching me so i decided to take out his underwear and started teasing him too by letting his hardened tip kiss my hole, he doesn't like that, in fact he hates being teased like that so, i win.

"fuck, you really are terrible to me" i bit my bottom lip and smirked at him "you played dirty so i will too" i replied and he shook his head in disbelief.

when i was done teasing him, i leaned forward to kiss him before sliding down to blow him.

i went down on my knees on the hotel carpeted floor because we were so close to the edge and i started licking his length, he groaned and i finally took him whole in my mouth. namjoon likes getting blowed and he loves to fuck my throat and i like his cum sliding my throat.

he sat up from the bed and he already started pulling onto my hair and moving my head by himself, i was focusing on blowing him so i didn't look at him much, but once in awhile i looked up at him because he also likes maintaining eye contact with me when he's throat fucking me.

"jesus fucking christ.. baby your throat feels so good today.." and he got up, he's going to throat fuck me.

his hands wrapped around my head tightly in place and he started thrusting his cock inside of my mouth, i looked up at him and moaned for him to go faster and deeper, giving him the okay sign to go rougher on me.

"fuck jin- you're mouth- i-" and he came inside my throat, i closed my eyes as i felt his hot cum travel down my throat.

he pulled out from my mouth and he was still hard.

i looked up at him and opened my mouth to show him what he has done and i swallowed it all.

"good boy" he praised me and i was feeling all happy, i like it when namjoon praises me, you could say i have a praise kink.

then i got up from the ground and he helped me to the bed.

he laid me down and he was beside me, we started kissing and namjoon pulled down my underwear and played with my front with his fingers again. then he travelled down to my hole and he said "you're wet down below" i nodded and clinged onto him. my hand on his dick and the other on his hand that was fondling my front.

he slid two of his fingers into my hole and i moaned and immediately clenched inside.

~namjoon~  
i laid on my side as i started fingering jin, he was whimpering while grabbing onto my dick while grabbing my arm with his other hand.

i looked at him for reaction purposes as i started going faster inside of him, he moaned and eventually stopped stroking me.

i leaned to kiss him as i went rougher inside of him, giving him fast and short strokes while mixing it with rough and slow strokes.

i felt his inside tightening, he's going to cum already.

he was whimpering and i started going even faster, this time with three fingers. jin arched his back and was on his toes as he twitched his body, calling out my name before finally ejaculating all over himself.

he fell back down onto the bed and i kissed his lips, made out a little before going inbetween his legs.

i held his thighs and spreaded him as i lined myself onto his hole and pushed myself inside.

he was sucking me in with his hole and i moaned in pleasure, i love his reactions when i fuck him right after he cums. "namjoon.. wait i'm still sensitive!" he tried stopping me but i ignored him and i gave him a few hard thrusts, i carried his legs as i fucked him raw and roughly.

he moaned and cried my name as i thrusted his insides.

i went even faster and he couldn't handle it anymore, he called out my name even louder and begged for me to stop but of course i ignored him and he came again on himself.

jin always cums untouched, because his hole is very sensitive.

i pulled out and turned him around before putting back in to continue, he groaned in pleasure and opened up his legs for me to fuck easier. "namjoon! oh! namjoon!" and i came inside him.

"jesus you should stop calling me like that" "why? because you cum faster?" "yeah!" he laughed and he turned around " that's good for me" we laughed and i kissed his lips, made out a little before we continued the rest of the night.

//////

~jin~  
i woke up the next day feeling sluggish, my body felt sore, especially my chest and neck, i also woke up to namjoon beisde me, naked and full of marks too.

then i moved closer to him and nudged him "joooonie? joonjoon?" he groaned and replied "what.." "shower with me~" he yawned and turned around to face me and i looked at him with beady eyes.

he scratched his chest and yawned again "fine" then he got out of bed came over to my side and carried me to the bathroom.

we bathed together and threw in a few rounds in the shower before sitting on the couch, he helped me dry my hair and dressed me up in his shirt and my boxers while he wore only his boxers.

i looked at my ring on my left hand and i smiled to myself.

even after being together for so long, everyday i still love waking up to namjoon and looking at him sleep.. and although he takes a while to process some things, he's a cute clumsy bear overall.

"anyways babe.. do you like your new watch?" he asked and i nodded "i love it namjoon.. thank you for buying" he smiled shyly "yeah.. no problem jjin~"

and when he was done, i helped him dry his hair and we continued talking when we were done.

i was sitting on his lap and he would hug me while looking at me lovingly as i talked. he helped me style my hair too, he pushed my hair to the side, exposing my forehead while i played with his hair.

then my stomach started grumbling.

"i'm hungry.. can we go down now?" i whined to him and he chuckled "alright, let's go"

i hugged his arm down to the lobby for the breakfast buffet and we were seated down immediately by the staff. "namjoonie what are you going to eat?" he hummed "the meat section looks good" "i want to eat some cereal" then we got up to start eating the food.

~namjion~  
jin ate almost five plates from the buffet, i was concerned for his stomach but then again, he didn't eat dinner so he could look good in what he wore yesterday night.. so i can't stop him from eating until he passes out, we're checking out the next morning so he can sleep until he's satisfied.

i stopped at my second plate of food and just looked at him eat.

when he was finally done eating, we got up together and went back to our room "urgh.. i'm so full" "you looked like you enjoyed the food a lot" he nodded and looked at me "yeah i did, i practically starved myself yesterday" i chuckled and petted his head "i'm glad you ate so much" and kissed his lips.

when we entered our room, jin immediately fell asleep on the bed while i read some books i brought from home.

i started reading and and drinking some iced coffee while waiting for jin to wake up.

~jin~  
i woke up from my food coma and it was almost four in the afternoon, i sat up from the bed and i looked around, namjoon wasn't beside me so i got up and rubbed my eyes "namjoon? namjoon ah?" i called for him as i woke up and i saw he was on the sofa, sleeping too with a book on his chest.

then i joined him on the sofa and hugged him, namjoon immediately wrapped his arm around me and i cuddled into him again.

we spent the entire christmas cuddling each other to sleep.

i love my husband.

\-------------------------------


	3. maybe, it's a miracle.. // namjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alpha x omega.  
> slight angst at the front but ending's cute.
> 
> trigger warning:  
> jin being called mom (mentioned once only pls dont bash me, go read omegaverse yaoi, omegas being called mom is normal)

~jin~  
i'm currently pregnant with the heir of our parents companies, i am an omega while namjoon's an alpha. namjoon doesn't love me because we're in an arranged marriage, when we were trying for a kid, he would just pump and go. we never had sex looking at each other.

i got up from bed as always and slid on my comfy pillowy lounge shoes and went to the bathroom.

i decided to name our kid, jungkook, kim jungkook. but of course i haven't told anyone yet.

i looked at myself in the mirror, i was already four months in and i look kinda big, he really is a big baby, i chuckled and went to shower.

when i was done getting ready, i wore some jeans and a large oversized sweater, today was my doctor's appointment and of course, i'm going alone as always, well i got yoongi to accompany me so, it ain't all that bad..

i went downstairs for breakfast, as the chef knew i was pregnant he makes herbal dishes for me and for the kid inside me, i really appreciate that.

namjoon hasn't woke up yet, so i just started eating first.

jungkook's been really active lately, he must've been trying to keep me company, he knows that mommy feels lonely huh..? wait no i can't have these kind of thoughts, i don't want jungkook to be depressed when he comes out.

i rubbed my belly and looked down at it, he's really growing well huh? well, i'm glad.

after i was done eating i got up from my chair and yoongi passed me my bag and smiled "let's go to your appointment" i nodded and we went to the car.

when we finally reached the hospital, i immediately was led into the doctor's room, she asked the same questions and did the routine check ups on me, the boring part was finally over and she said "now the boring's part over, let's move over to the more exciting part~" i nodded and got excited, i can finally see jungkook.

i hurriedly laid down and she said "before we see your child, let's measure your child~" she pulled the measuring tape behind my back and around my belly and she hummed, "he's really big huh?" i commented as she looked at the measurements, she laughed and agreed with me "he really is very big, he's a big baby, you're going to have trouble pushing him out" she joked and i just laughed "i don't mind the pain, i can't wait for him to come out" i still loved jungkook even though he wasn't made from love, i believe that he can bring in happiness between me and namjoon and hopefully i can be a good mom to him.

she applied that familiar gel on my bump and placed the device on me, i looked at the screen eagerly to see jungkook, and there he was.

i automatically smiled seeing his not-so-tiny body.

"do you want photos?" she asked and i nodded "of course, please" she smiled and continued.

"and as always, there's nothing in particular as always today, same time next month? no changes?" i shook my head and thanked her as i left her office with a photo of jungkook in my hands.

yoongi who was outside waiting for me said "i see you have another photo? is he bigger?" i nodded "the doctor said he's bigger than normal babies"

we went home immediately after the doctor's appointment, my back was aching from standing up for five minutes so i went back to my room to lay down.

i rubbed my tummy in circles and continued looking at the picture, i smiled as i poked my belly to make jungkook move "mommy can't wait for you to come out jungkookie" i felt him move inside me and i chuckled.

~namjoon~  
"ah seokjin went to see the obstetrician today for his monthly check up" hoseok said to me out of a sudden "and?" i replied "well he's been getting bigger don't you think?" i just nodded and continued looking at the paperwork "i wonder what month he's in now.." "why don't you ask him that yourself instead of mumbling beside me" "don't you care about him? i mean, he's carrying your child.." "why should i care about him? he's doing fine without me" hoseok clicked his tongue "yeah well.." "then everything's fine, i'm too busy to care for anyone" hoseok sighed and said "you should start namjoon, it's not too late" i groaned and mumbled "leave me alone" and he chuckled silently behind me.

after i finished work i went down for dinner, since i skipped lunch, i asked the chef to prepare something more filling for me. i sat down at the table and seokjin was already there sitting and waiting too, i looked at him and he's really big, is he already in his seventh month? "seokjin, are you in your seventh month?" i asked as i looked at him, he chuckled and shook his head "not even close.. i'm only in my fourth month" "he's big, you sure that's normal?" he nodded "the doctor said it's normal, he's just bigger than other babies" i nodded and i started eating.

while eating, jin kept stopping and he looked uncomfortable and he kept covering his mouth, as if he's trying to suppress something "you okay?" i asked him and he nodded "j-just a little.. nauseous it's normal.." then after awhile he looked better and continued eating.

he managed to finish eating, the same time as me, which was shocking because i had more food than him.

i looked up and he was holding back from puking his dinner, it was more obvious now and it's causing discomfort for him. i got up and went to the back to make some warm green tea for him to drink and i slid it on the table "there, drink some of this, maybe it will help your stomach" "t-thanks" he stuttered and started drinking it sip by sip, i sat beside him and looked at him all concerned.

i looked at his belly and it was protruding from his oversized shirt.

"c-can i touch it?" i asked softly as i pointed at his belly, jin looked at me and replied "sure, he's your kid too" and chuckled. i reached out my hand and gently rested on his belly and i could feel something moving inside then jin said "oh~ he's really excited i think he likes it when daddy touches him" "daddy..?" i mumbled and continued rubbing his belly, it was fascinating.. it's like theres another human inside and it's moving.. well there is another human inside and it's moving but, the experience is so surreal..

~jin~  
namjoon was very fixated with jungkook and he kept rubbing my belly, jungkook was kicking but namjoon kept touching the wrong side, so i decided to guide his hand to where jungkook's kicking and he got even more excited and he squealed "oh! he's kicking!" i smiled at his reaction and letted him touch my belly for awhile longer.

when the day was done, i went up to my room and took a long bath before ending the day in my comfortable bed, as i laid down on my side i too, rubbed my belly and i remembered how much me and namjoon talked and bonded over this little guy.. i smiled and jungkook moved again, i chuckled and whispered "today was a good day huh? daddy finally felt you, you must be very happy" he moved again inside and i continued "you also made daddy and mommy talk to each other after almost eight months.. you're a miracle jungkookie"

i remembered namjoon bringing tea to me because i was feeling a little nauseous because of the pregnancy, he's actually a sweet guy huh?

////

"jin uh.." namjoon approached me and i asked "yes namjoon?" "well.. i uh.." i looked at him "i want to uh.. how do i say this"

these few weeks namjoon has been treating me real well, he comes to my room every night and touches and talks to jungkook before sleeping, i like it, i like this namjoon.. but we still don't sleep beside each other.. i mean well, that's still a very long stretch. 

i continued looking at stuttering namjoon and i decided to help him out "do you want to do something?" he looked at me and he started blushing "y-yeah like uh.. i want to bring you to a trip until your next appointment" i smiled "sure, where are we going?" "have you ever heard of a place called maldives?" i nodded "yeah well so, i booked a flight for us and we're leaving in a week.." i smiled even wider, i was happy that namjoon wants to be with me "i can't wait namjoonie, thank you" then he chuckled nervously and he asked "can we get closer together more? i mean! i want to y'know be close to our son too.." "i'm very happy to hear that namjoon, of course we can, jungkook will be very happy to be with you" he tilted his head in confusion "jungkook?" he asked and i also was confused... oh- "oh! uh i already picked a name for him without telling you, i'm-" "no, no it's fine, don't panic, it's not good for the kid.." i calmed down and then namjoon added "i like the name, jungkook, it has a nice ring to it" i chuckled "i'm glad you like it namjoonie" we stood there awkwardly and looked at each other.

then i asked, shyly "can i hug you?" he got taken aback but replied still "s-sure" i hugged him and he hugged me back, then we stood there for a good minute until namjoon asked "can we kiss?" i looked up at him and laughed "we're married remember?" he chuckled nervously and shakingly pecked my forehead, i smiled and my stomach was filled with butterflies.

we were in each other's arms, it was warm and cozy to be in his big arms and feel his warmth.

we spent the entire afternoon talking to each other and knowing each other, for the first time in eight months.

this child really is a blessing, like yoongi said.

it was night time and we were about to head to our rooms to rest, he sent me back to my room and i looked at him, he looks like he wants to say something. "do you want to bond with jungkookie?" i whispered and he shook his head "n-no not today.. you should rest, you must be tired i don't want to overdo you" i snickered "jungkook's mad that you don't want to spend time with him, he's moving like crazy inside" "really?" i nodded "he's real upset~" and pulled him into my room.

~namjoon~  
jin laid down comfortably on his bed as i sat beside him and started rubbing his bump while jin just laid there and letted me touch his belly, i'm still very fascinated by all this and i feel like a dad..

after minutes of me talking to little jungkookie and feeling him, i looked up and saw jin asleep. he must've been tired, ah.. i shouldn't have pushed him.

i slowly got up from his bed and looked at jin, he was laying down straight so i decided to turn him to his side so he can sleep more comfortably, i read that pregnant people should sleep on their sides so it's more comfortable for both the mother and child. so i gently flipped him on his side, after doing that, i pulled his blankets up to keep him warm and left his room.

... maybe this isn't so bad..

~jin~  
i woke up the next morning and did my daily morning routine, got up, shower and head down for break- "namjoon?" i jumped as i saw him standing infront of my room door and he was all dressed up already "are you going somewhere namjoon?" he scratched the back of his head and nodded "let's go out for breakfast, if you don't mind" "of course i don't mind, where are we heading?" he shrugged "i haven't think that far yet, i thought you would say no" i chuckled and hit his arm "you're funny, why would i say no?" he shrugged again "i don't know..." he mumbled, "well i'll go get ready~ you can wait for me inside" he nodded and i went to change my clothes.

i tried on a shirt and looked at myself in the mirror, ugh.. it's too tight on me, my belly's showing.

i went to try another shirt, same thing.

how about this long sleeved shirt? no it's too ugly.. and it's also tight on me.

how bout this sweater? urgh my belly still can be seen..

"jin? you alright in there?" i heard namjoon call out for me and i sighed "i can't find anything to wear! everything's too small on me.." i was getting frustrated by the second, then i heard footsteps fading and then coming back, he then popped into my wardrobe and passed me a large dark shirt and an even larger coat "try these, maybe it'll be less obvious" did he.. is this his.. clothes?

i took them by the hangers and tried them on. "wow" i said and namjoon nodded at the side "yup, you can wear that, your bump can barely be seen with that dark colour and also that large coat" the coat sleeves were so long they were covering my hands, i feel warm too.

then i looked at him and sulked "you're wearing too nice, i look so underdressed standing beside you" he looked at his outfit and he agreed with me "i agree, i'll go change out something comfortable too" he disappeared and i was blushing, i looked down at my attire and it smelt like him.

when he changed out he offered his arm as we went down the steps and i held onto him and we walked down together. "you're heading out?" hoseok asked and yoongi tilted his head "master? you too?" i was getting flustered and i felt my face getting warm, then namjoon nodded and said seriously "we're going to eat breakfast together" hoseok smiled and yoongi smirked and namjoon held my hand as we left.

then, namjoon drove downtown to eat breakfast at a brunch place. i ordered pasta while he ordered eggs on toast.

~namjoon~  
i noticed how long my coat sleeves were for jin and he was having difficulties eating, so i decided to put my cutlery down and helped him fold the sleeves, he looked up at me and when i was done i said "now you can eat properly" he was red, yet he thanked me.. he's cute when he's flustered..

we continued eating and when we were done, we walked out and there were shops starting to open, i nudged jin "should we get more larger, comfortable clothes for you?" he nodded and we went to shops and bought larger shirts for him and comfortable pants, they were cheap but they're made with good quality.

we went back home and i helped jin with his bags.

"it you're tired go take a nap, i'll wake you up in time for a late lunch or early dinner" i said as i walked him up to his room, he laughed and smiled "alright namjoonie.. i'm going to sleep then, goodnight" i gave him a kiss on his lips and said "goodnight jin" he smiled even wider and closed his room's door.

/////

~jin~  
the two weeks in maldives were wonderful, we ate good food and we took many pictures, most importantly me and namjoon bonded.. we even had sex.. like real, love sex where we were making out and clinging onto each other kind and even faced each other while we're ontop of each other. we even slept together on the same bed.

when we reached korea, namjoon said that i should come and sleep in his room and change my room to a kid's room and of course i agreed to it.

we're happier now, our relationship's better and he's been following me to my monthly appointments, he's like a kid everytime he sees our kid on the screen.

now i'm in my last month and he's due soon, i looked at the date and it's almost the start of september. i've been having pains consistently for awhile now and namjoon's overseas working. he said to call him when my water breaks, but i don't wanna disturb him so, i'll just call him when jungkook comes out.

"you can't wait for him to come out don't you?" a familiar voice said, i turned around and it was yoongi, i chuckled and nodded "well, i'm due soon but my water hasn't broke.." "maybe he's getting too comfortable inside" "i don't want him to be too comfortable though.. i can't wait to see him" i was in our kid's room and was admiring the crib and imagining our jungkookie in there.

jungkook has been moving quite a lot these days and i've been having pains in my belly, i searched it online and they're like 'fake contractions' and it's normal.

"m-master.. y-your.." yoongi was stuttering and i noticed my thighs were wet, i looked down and my water broke, it was musky and filthy.

"uh.. can you help me clean up? i'll go and get ready" i said calmly "of course master"

~namjoon~  
i kept checking my phone to see whether jin has messaged me or not, i'm already on my way back to korea in our private plane and can't help but feel on edge. i was getting fidgety also, i can't wait to see jin..

my phone ringed and it was a message from jin! finally.

seokjinnie: 

it's a picture of him- wait! he's in the hospital?!

me: did your water broke?

me: are you giving birth now?!

me: i'm coming home soon baby wait for me

seokjinnie: yes my water broke but it's not time to push.. i've to wait until i'm wide enough below to push.

seokjinnie: it's starting to hurt a little TT

seokjinnie: i think by the time you reach, jungkookie's already out~

me: that means.. i can't see our son being born?

me: i really wanted to be by your side and see him come out T~T

me: can we have another kid so i can experience that again?

seokjinnie: jungkook hasn't even come out yet and you're already wanting another one? shesh

seokjinnie: well.. we'll see how..

he sent a few stickers representing that he's getting shy.

me: i love you baby, daddy's coming home soon.

seokjinnie: ooh daddy~

me: ;)

seokjinnie: ah my stomach hurts.. brb in labour

i chuckled and ended our conversation, i looked up and we're halfway there, i can't wait to visit seokjin.

"master, i heard seokjin is in the hospital" hoseok said, i nodded and replied "yeap, he sent me a picture of him in hospital gowns with wires going all over his body" "ah.. i see, are you ready..?" "ready for what?" hoseok chuckled "to be a father" i chuckled too and shrugged "i really don't know hoseok.. i hope i can be a good father for jungkook.. man this kid brought me and jin closer and it feels so good.." "he's a blessed child" i agreed with him.

we finally landed and my car was already there so i immediately hopped in and we went to the hospital.

i was led to jin's room and as i opened the door, i saw in jin's arms.. he was carrying a tiny human being wrapped in cloth and had a blue beanie.

my jaw dropped slightly and i approached them quietly "you're finally here joonie~" i nodded and joined his side by sitting on the edge of the bed and sliding my arm across his shoulders, pulling him close to me. i looked at our new born kid and a wave of emotions suddenly hit me, emotions like happiness, fear and uncertainty all came in together. i was overwhelmed and i started tearing up. "aw namjoon, you're crying more than me" jin teased me and i hugged him, giving him a kiss on his forehead "i love you jin you did a good job " he looked up at me and replied "of course~ plus i made yoongi film the whole process, wanna see it?" i looked at yoongi who was looking mortified in the corner of the hospital room.

"uh.. i think i'll watch it later" i replied, voice a little shaky "alright then~ i filmed it for you so, watch it alright?" jin said and i just nodded.

////

~jin~  
it's been almost two years since i've given birth to jungkook and i finally went to the office with namjoon after so long.

jungkook's able to walk around a little now so he's been quite a handful for both of us, i looked at him and he was playing on my lap then he turned to look at namjoon and cooed "papa" and stretched both his hands towards him "yes jungkookie?" "papa!" he squealed and namjoon carried him out of my lap i chuckled and pouted "you don't wanna play with mommy anymore kookie?" he ignored me and snuggled into namjoon's chest "papa~" he cooed again and i chuckled as namjoon started to play with him.

we reached the office and namjoon passed jungkook over to yoongi and hoseok, we were going to attend a meeting so we can't bring jungkook in, he'll be a distraction for both of us. plus i've to apologise for being missing for almost two whole years, it's unprofessional of me..

before we entered the room, i felt nervous so i stopped namjoon by grabbing his arm and he quickly turned around and asked "yes baby?" "i-i.. uh i'm a bit nervous" he smiled and faced me "why are you nervous darling?" "it's been so long.. what if they all hate me for being missing and not fulfilling my duties? what if they think i'm lazy?" namjoon laughed and shook his head "no they won't darling, they understand" "really?" he nodded and he gave me a hug "i miss jungkook already.." i said softly "we'll see him after this meeting ends" i nodded and we entered the meeting room.

as me and namjoon stood at the front, i bowed and apologised "i apologise for being absent for the past two years as i've been taking care of our son-" "mama! dada!" i heard a loud squeal and the doors swung open, me and namjoon looked at jungkook, confused while jungkook ran towards me, i immediately bent down and carried him up and he hugged me "mama!" then the whole meeting room was filled with 'awhs' and saying that he misses his parents and they were all looking at us with eyes that showed that they fell in love with jungkook.

yoongi and hoseok came rushing in and they bowed and apologised "young master! you can't do that!" hoseok whispered shout at jungkook, then jungkook shook his head and continued clinging onto me, i chuckled and said to them "it's fine, i'll handle it, thank you" they apologised again before disappearing off. i looked at namjoon and he smiled as he stroked jungkook at the back of his head "well.." he said and i laughed and apologised to the people in the room with us "i'm sorry for the disruption, i'll bring him out" then one of the ladies said "nono! please, let him stay here~" followed by a hearty laugh "well at least those two years were well spent with your son! he managed to find you in this huge office! you two have a great bond~" i got embarrassed and jungkook faced me and he gave me a cheeky smile.

as the whole room cooed over jungkook's appearance, i looked at namjoon and he was smiling "well, it turned out pretty well don't you think?" i laughed and nodded "i told you to not worry didn't i?" i rolled my eyes and jungkook gave me a kiss on my cheek.

\--------------------


	4. convenience store love // namjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alpha namjoon meets omega jin in a convenience store one night and immediately fell in love with him since then, namjoon is convinced jin's his soulmate. 
> 
> warnings:  
> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "//////" means time skip.

convenience store love pt. 1 // namjin

~namjoon~  
i have met an angel.

he's working at a convenience store in one of the neighbourhoods. i entered the store and saw a beautiful tall guy with black thick hair standing at the counter.

i'm 100% convinced we're soulmates.

he greeted me with a smile and i got flustered.

he's really cute...

even though i don't buy anything here, i always get something so i can talk to him. but he keeps giving me half assed replies or sometimes he would ignore me which hurts my heart a little but, i'll keep trying.. i just want to know him more.

~jin~  
i got home from working at the convenience store and jimin ran up to me and hugged my leg, i smiled and bent down to hug him "hello baby how's kindergarten?" "it was fun mommy! jiminie learnt how to count till hundred!" "woah~ my baby's so smart" i carried him up and went to the living room.

i thanked ken for taking care of jimin for me "thank you ken.. i don't know what to do without you.." he chuckled "no worries jin.. and can we talk later?" i nodded and jimin yawned, i brushed his hair to the side and i said "oh no.. mommy's sorry for making you stay awake for this long.. let's go sleep, you have school tomorrow" he rubbed his eyes and clinged onto me.

i went to tuck him in our room on the futon on the ground and went out to sit with ken.

we sat on the floor and he sighed "jin.. i can't help you to take care of jiminie.. i've a wife at home and she's getting a little unhappy with all this coming home late and not waking up the next day on time for work thing" i sighed and rubbed the back of my neck "i know.. ken i'm sorry it's the last time i'm working the evening shift" he sighed "you've been saying that for the longest time jin.." "but the pay is better, i've to do it.." "but jimin misses you too jin you've to think about jimin, he whines and throws tantrums" i sighed and nodded "okay then.. it looks like i'll just reschedule with the manager" ken also sighed and held my hand "i'm sorry jin.. i'm being insensitive but i really am thinking about both you and your son.. please understand" i nodded "i understand ken don't worry, i also was insensitive towards you and your wife" we smiled and i said "you got to get home, your wife is going to be mad" he looked at his watch and nodded "that's true, okay bye jin" "bye ken.." i said sorrowfully and he left my tiny apartment.

i got up from the ground and groaned, my back has been killing me the past few weeks, it must be all the lifting in my workplace.

i stretched my back and went to shower and applied medicinal pads on my shoulders and back before sleeping beside jimin.

i smiled as i saw him sleeping peacefully beside me.

///

the next day i sent jimin to the kindergarten the next day, he held onto my hand and we walked down to the bus stop together. he sat beside me and shared me his snack "mama eat before you go to work!" "it's your snack baby, you should eat it" he shook his head "no! mama should eat it, mama need more energy than jiminie!" i smiled and ate his snack "it tastes better because jiminie gave it to me" he smiled and he gave me another one.

in the corner of my eyes i saw a bunch of moms gathering and talking about us.. they were whispering and shaking their head. i cleared my throat and i said to jimin who were about to turn behind and see "ah.. jimin ah what would you like to do today after school?" "is mama coming to fetch me?" i nodded "yup, then we can go and eat some good food~" he nodded happily and he was bouncing on his seat "i can't wait mama!" i smiled and petted his head as he leaned on me.

the bus finally came and i helped jimin up, he waved goodbye to me and as i wanted to walk back to my apartment, the bunch of ladies stopped me and one asked me with a condescending look on her face "where's the father hm?" and another said "you're a guy but your kid calls you mom?" then another one added on "are you a single parent?" i just bowed and said "i'm sorry i got to go now.." and left in a hurry.

i could hear them complaining that i was rude to them.

i sighed and went to buy some breakfast for myself before heading home.

yes i'm an omega who has a kid, and he doesn't have a father. i got raped by a bunch of alphas five years ago in school when i got my heat randomly while in class.

i couldn't even remember the guy's face. when i told my mom i was pregnant because i got raped in school.. she broke down and apologised that i had to go through all that alone, she apologised many things to me while my dad and brothers shook their heads.

i had thoughts of doing an abortion, but when i felt him inside, me.. i decided to just carry him and give birth to him, besides, the child is innocent. i don't want to ruin a life because of my selfishness or anger.

since then, i've been living with jimin and occasionally my mom would visit and my best friend, ken.

my dad has to work and my brothers are busy working too. i was born an omega so it's hard to go around, jobs are hard to find and all the alphas think omegas as their toys.

~namjoon~  
i wonder is he working at the convenience store tonight? i wanna drop by later at night to see if he's there.

i think he has a really cute face, a small face with beautiful features. his nose is nicely shaped and tiny which fits his eyes which are big and round along with his cute cheeks.. and his lips, his thick plump lips.. they're all beautiful. he's beautiful from head to toe.

i smiled to myself and rubbed the back of my neck.

i can't wait to see him later again for the tenth time.. maybe i should buy something for him? maybe a drink like coffee or meat for him to eat while working? how about a snack? something easy to munch on? oh how about some gum but he doesn't look like the kind who chews gum..

i quickly finished my work so i could be free by 10pm and i happily drove down to the neighbourhood where he works there. i happily entered the convenience store and saw the counter, he wasn't there. i frowned and tilted my head, it was a girl working there today so i decided to ask "sorry.. where's the guy that's usually at the counter?" "oh? yeah.. well he isn't here today, he took a day off today" a day off? is he okay? "may i know when is he going to come back?" she hummed before replying "tomorrow morning he'll be here" i nodded and thanked her before leaving the store.

morning huh? i can squeeze sometime in to visit him.

since he's not there i don't see a point buying things from there.

~jin~  
i received a message from my coworker from my workplace. i was busy playing with jimin at home and when he heard my phone ring he stopped playing and asked "ooh~ mama got a message! who is it mama?" he asked curiously as he crawled into my lap to peek at my phone screen. i opened and my coworker who took over my shift today said a guy came by and was finding me, she teased me saying i attract too many customers and told me to work more.

i chuckled and replied back to her.

there's no such guy finding me. i'm no one.

////

i went to work the next day in the morning after i sent jimin to daycare, my back was starting to act up and my shoulders were stiff.

i massaged myself a little before starting work and i immediately was given stock count. which was tiring and since it's in the morning, i'm the only one there.

well there ain't lot of people in the morning or- in general because it's in a secluded neighbourhood spot.

i squatted down on the ground and started counting the stock in the store until i heard the door, someone came in and i heard a ding play. i look at the counter once in awhile to check if the customer buys something while jotting down the numbers.

~namjoon~  
i rushed into the convenience store to see if he was there, the counter was empty so i started walking through the aisles to see if he's working today.

please god, if it's destiny let us meet now.

i looked through each aisle and i finally saw a guy, a broad shouldered male with a slim figure squatting with a board on his hand. he really is working today.

he looked up at me and i immediately did my suit and bowed slightly, he smiled and bowed back and he slowly got up with the support of the shelves, his back doesn't look good.

i went to his side and helped him up, he got shocked and he looked at me and i realised what i have done. crap namjoon! what do you do now?!

"uh sorry i wanted to uh grab.." i looked at the shelf and took a random bar of chocolate "a snack, breakfast y'know businessman always rushing" i was satisfied with my answer and he just nodded, stepped away from me and i watched him walk away from me while hugging his clipboard.

crap i made him uncomfortable.

urgh namjoon.. what have you done.

i got frustrated and i stared at the stupid candy bar, it's not even the brand i like.

then i heard footsteps coming back and i looked up and saw him grab something from the fridge, it was canned coffee and a gimbap roll and said "chocolate aren't good for you in the morning.. try this, it's popular around here, all the office people who comes here just grab this and go" he gave me the drink and roll and i stuttered.

i really fell in love with the right person.

i smiled and thanked him and paid for it.

////

~jin~  
i ended my shift and my mind was filled with that guy.. he seems nice.. even though he grabbed me randomly but he immediately backed off and apologised to me. it's hard to find guys like this now.

i waited for jimin at his school, my mind was filled with him and his presence. how he's my type of guy.

no no jin.. you can't, you have to stop. no one wants a male omega, especially not a guy like him, so gentle and concerned over a worker.. maybe he's like that to everyone.

"mama!" i heard my child call out for me and i looked at him, i smiled and bent down so he can run into my arms. "how's school baby?" i asked as he gave me kisses on my lips and cheeks "it was fun mummy! today was games day!" i letted jimin talk to me as i carried him to the bus stop.

i think jimin's enough, i don't need anyone.

///

~namjoon~  
i went to the convenience store today and i saw him again, i smiled at him and he smiled back and greeted me. i decided to buy some drinks today and as i went to the counter i decided to finally muster the courage to talk to him.

"hey.." i said and he looked up and replied "hello~" "i'm uh sorry about yesterday, i didn't mean to get to make you uncomfortable" he shook his head "it's fine.. thank you for caring about me" "no problem.. is just- are you okay? it looked like you were hurting real badly" he nodded and sighed "my lower back has been acting up these few days and it's getting harder and harder to bend" he beat his lower back and sighed again "i guess i'm growing old.." he helped me pack my stuff and i said "you don't look old though, you look like you're in high school" he got flustered and laughed "i'm not that young~" i laughed and he passed me my stuff and said "thank you for patronising~" i smiled at him and left.

his back hurts huh?

~jin~  
i was about to end my shift until the same guy from earlier this morning came in and he looked the same as this morning, man i would kill anyone to not age ten years after finishing work.

i stretched my back and i said to him "you're back?" he passed me a box and it was a box of medicinal patches and it was those good quality ones and a herbal drink for muscle aches and other medicinal products for back pain.

i thanked him and he asked "are you leaving work?" i nodded and he looked nervous. i tilted my head to one side and waited for him to say something. "want to uh.. grab dinner together?" i chuckled and rejected him nicely "sorry not today.. i've got plans" he looked disappointed but he smiled regardless "it's fine, maybe next time then" i nodded and smiled back.

he really is cute..

then the automated door opened and i saw ken then i looked down and saw jimin running in.

i tilted my head and ken said "he missed you jin, he kept asking for you and plus i needed to go and buy things from the convenience store anyways" "mama! mama! jiminie is here!" i chuckled and went to the front and he jumped into my arms as i knelt down "i missed mummy so jiminie came" "ah.. i see jimin, mummy is ending work soon so can you go home and wait for me?" he shook his head and sulked "jiminie.. misses mama.. jiminie can't wait" i smiled and petted his head "fine.. can you sit there with uncle ken while i am done?" he nodded and pulled ken's hand to the seats.

i got up slowly, my back was killing me, i can't squat down anymore for now. then i felt a strong grip on my arm and i turned to see it was the same guy, damn he hasn't left?

i thanked him again and he looked severely concerned.

"is your back fine?" he asked, i nodded and replied "yeah, is just.. it's hard to bend down for too long" "i see.. well use the patches i bought for you before you sleep alright?" i nodded and smiled "i will~ thank you" i bowed to him and he left.

then ken teased me "ooh~ new guy? he's an alpha y'know?" i shook my head "no.. he's just a regular customer, i'm not interested in him" he chuckled "sure sure~ i see that look in your face jin, i know that look" i started to get a little red "i-i don't know, he's just a regular anyways, like many others" he hummed and i noticed jimin was thinking hard. i clocked out and approached him.

"is something wrong jimin?" i asked him and he shook his head "jimin ah.. tell mommy if anything's wrong. is your tummy hurting? do you feel uncomfortable anywhere?" he shook his head and hopped off the chair and walked off alone then ken said "that's weird.." "i'll go talk to him, sorry ken you can leave now" "alright~ see you"

i ran behind jimin "jimin ah! wait for me!" then he turned around and he was still thinking.

i carried him in my arms and asked "what are you thinking baby?" "jiminie thinking what to call that guy.. jiminie is confused" "what guy baby?" "that guy who touched you mama!" i immediately got flustered. "why are you thinking what to call him baby? he's just mummy's customer" he shook his head and replied "jiminie like him, jiminie will call him daddy!" i laughed and said "no baby, you can't call him daddy.." "daddy and mommy! daddy! daddy~" he was getting excited in my arms and i sighed.

~namjoon~  
so he has a kid..? but i don't see any ring on his finger, plus that guy who came in has a ring on his finger and he doesn't share any resemblance to the child.

i pondered for awhile and decided to just go home.

///

i went to the convenience store early in the morning the next day before work and he was already there working, he looked up at me and he smiled "you're back" i nodded with a smile. i approached him and i said "i would like to know you more, do you mind going out for dinner tonight?" he chuckled "i'm free tonight" i smiled "great.. i'm kim namjoon" i bowed and he bowed back "kim seokjin, but you can call me jin, more informal" "okay.. jin" we both laughed and he smiled "yes? namjoon?" "i'll come pick you up here, what time do you end?" "i'm ending soon so, can i meet you at the place itself?" "sure.. can we exchange numbers?" "sure, of course~" he took out his phone and i took out mine.

we typed in each other's contacts and i smiled at him "can i walk you home?" i asked.

jin nodded and smiled.

i walked him to his house which wasn't far from here and we talked a little.

i never asked about his kid, i figured it will be too awkward, and he hasn't mentioned his child so why should i be the one mentioning it.

when we reached his block, i waved him goodbye and watched him go up.

he's really a charming person, i'm lucky to have met him.

~jin~  
i was all smiles. 

kim namjoon huh?

what a handsome name and he has a nice personality, he's caring and smells good. his scent is so sweet i go dizzy when he comes close to me.

i went to wake up jimin for daycare but he was already awake, he was getting ready by himself then i said "oh? you're awake already?" he nodded as he buttoned his uniform.

i smiled and bent down infront of him and petted his head "my jiminie is growing too fast.." he gave me a cheeky smile and said "jiminie can even wear his shoes himself!" "ah~ my baby is growing too quickly!" i sulked a little and he hugged me "jiminie needs to become a big boy, jiminie want to protect mummy!" i hugged him back and gave him kisses on his cheeks "jimin ah~ mummy really loves you" he giggled "jiminie loves mummy too!" he gave me kisses on my lips and i chuckled.

as we were eating breakfast together, i suddenly thought of namjoon and i asked jimin who was on my lap "jimin ah.. will you be sad if mama finds someone he loves?" he looked at me and then he shook his head and asked "mama found jiminie a daddy?" i started blushing and replied "m-maybe..?" he raised both his arms up and said "yay! mummy found jiminie a daddy! jiminie will love both mummy and daddy!" i chuckled and hugged him tighter.

i think he really likes namjoon too.

then, i can't wait to see him later.

\----------------------------


End file.
